Fifteen Years Later
by xxDarkAnglexx
Summary: It's been fifteen years since Bella has been in Forks or seen her best friend Jacob. Now she's decided it's time to pay him a well deserved visit after dropping all contatct fiffteen years ago. Will she be greated with open arms or a door in the face?
1. I'm your server barely sane my I take yo

**Disclamer: I don't own Twilight (wish I did, but don't, yet)**

**A/N: This isn't a BellaXJacob. The couples are BellaXEdward, NessieXJacob and all the others that are in the book are as is.**

_**Fifteen Years Later**_

**Chapter One**

**I'm Your Server Barely Sane. May I Take Your Order?**

As I drove the car down the winding road ahead I ran over the last fifteen years in my head. I considered all that might have been; not that I would have altered my decision for the world over. No never would I regret my decision to marry Edward, and all the indescribable joy that decision had brought me.

The love, the sense of belonging, and the knowledge that nothing not even time would tear me away from Edward, my Edward. This decision had even resulted in the not so little bottle of joy that was sitting in the leather seat beside me.

Renesmee, my daughter, she would forever serve as a reminder of that original part of my existence, the life I had before Edward. Ironic I might not be a vampire right now if not for Renesmee. Edward always seemed to have a way of weaseling his way out of things, but that didn't have all that much to do with the reason I was going back to Forks today. I needed to see Jacob, he used to be my Jacob but I sincerely hoped he had moved on, that he had found his soul mate. I felt incredibly selfish bringing myself back into Jacob's life like this but I needed the closure and I thought Jacob might need some to. Somehow I could sense Jacob hadn't stopped phasing yet. I hoped this was the right thing to do, that it wouldn't simply blow up in my face. I didn't know if I would be able to handle it if as I walked into the room he jumped wrinkling his nose or even snarled at me. No I couldn't think that way if I did I would freak out and turn the car around and head straight back to Edward and the rest of the Cullens. I looked down at my daughter. There was no sound reason for me to be taking Renesmee with me to see Jacob; in fact it might be down right dangerous. Well I hoped my new strong and mostly untried powers would be enough to protect myself and Renesmee should the unthinkable happen.

According to an Eleazar, old friend of Carlisle's, I was something of and oddity. I was preceded by no one that could do anything even similar to what I could do. I was able to manipulate almost everything in my environment. I was able to solidify the air, manipulate water, shake the earth, and call fire from the sky. I could even change my form to look like other people. My favorite of my many new and unusual powers was the fact that I could protect my self and anyone else I wanted to from the powers of other vampires as long as those powers only worked on the mind. My mind was my own and I could share that bliss with others if I wished. These were just the basic things too.

As I drove down the road leading into Forks I worried that I had made a horrible decision in bringing Renesmee. Should Renesmee be hidden or in plan view, would it scare him more to have me show up at the front door with her or to have her appear out of thin air later? Later I decided that way if he turns me away at the door the gesture wouldn't be extended to Renesmee also. For the first time since beginning this journey I wished the car would go slower. My roomy mind was being overloaded by what if's and maybe's. Screw it I've already used all the gas to get here might as well follow through with it.

"Renesmee, honey, what are you thinking about," I asked.

"Just wondering where we're going," she replied.

"We're going to see an old friend of mine, from back when I was still human."

"Who are they?"

"His name is Jacob Black,"

"Cool," she said unenthusiastically she had been planning to go shopping with some of her friends from the school we were attending in Alaska. I almost envied her because she was able to make friends so much more quickly and easily than the rest of us were. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that she was half human.

"Hon', I'm not sure how… pleased Jake is going to be to see us so I'm going to need you to be very quiet and not touch anyone or any thing, please."

"Why?" she asked wirily slowly turning her face from the window to look at me.

"I'm going to hide you with some of my powers," I stated matter-of-factly then deciding to taunt her a little added, "Or you could just wait in the car."

"Na, I'll come in this sounds like it could be quite interesting," she said turning her head to stare out of the window once more.

We were quickly approaching the Quileute boarder I cloaked Renesmee in a swirl of color that would match the background until I removed it. I pulled quietly into Jacob's yard, and knowing that he could hear me said, "Jake if you want to talk to me come out here and face me if not come tell me to my face." I flinched inwardly as I remembered the way my human voice had sounded and listening to the stark contrast.

"Who's there, don't try and hide from me because I can hear your car?" yelled Billy accusingly from within the house. Oh good fun, Billy is home I thought sarcastically to my self as I got out of the car. I had managed to forget that Jacob still needed to sleep. I walked very slowly to the door, one step at a time then rapped my knuckles lightly on the hard wood three times.

"Hello?" said Billy causally cracking the door, "who are you?"

"I'm here to see Jake," I said making my voice as rough and low as possible hoping his old ears wouldn't hear the bells my voice now sounded like.

"Oh, okay then I'll go wake him up you wait here for a second," he said wheeling himself back towards Jacob's room. "Jake pretty girl at the door for you wake your sleepy butt up and go see her," yelled Billy as he pounded his fist on Jacob's door.

Thank God, he didn't recognize me. I thought to my self as I listened to Jacob swear like a drunken sailor as he drug himself out of bed and stumbled down the hallway to answer the door.

"Hullo," said Jake as he answered the door running a hand through his messy hair, "Whatcha want?"

"It's me Jake, Bella, Charlie's daughter, please come with me, I need to talk you," I said low enough that I knew only Jake could hear me. Then I turned and walked slowly and deliberately off toward the woods surrounding his house. Half way there I turned around and motioned swiftly with my hand for him to follow.

"Dad I'm going out, I'll be back in a while," I heard Jake yell over his shoulder at his dad then I heard him spring out the door and land softly on the lawn then pound toward, me he reached me just as I entered the concealing shield of shrubbery. "What are you doing here, I thought you were in Alaska?" He asked with the old voice of the Jacob I remembered from the dark ages, the voice of my Jacob.

"I came to see you Jake. I wanted to make sure you were alright," I said unable to meet his questioning gaze.

"What do you mean _alright?_"

"Well as I remember we didn't part on the best of terms. I just wanted to make sure that you had moved on that you weren't still as depressed as you were before and after the wedding. I wanted to see if you had found the one special person that's out there for you somewhere," I said my voice sounding as close to tears as my new body would let me get.

"No, Bells I'm better now I got over the depression thing, but I haven't imprinted yet."

"How's the rest of the pack?"

"Good, I'm the last one of the original six who still phases, Leah quit phasing too. Just me and the young ones so I guess I'm the Alfa now. How about you, how are thing between you and the Cullens?"

"Just as good as ever thank you for asking. Jake it's so good to see you. I'm so glad you're happier now."

"Oh, God! What's that smell?" he exclaimed having finally noticed the sticky sweat smell, the smell of a vampire which was now wafting off of me.

"Jake it's me. The smell is me," I said with dry sobs. "Are you mad at me?" I said still trying to cry.

"No I'm not mad at you Bells. It's just that well you stink," he said using that same tone he had used the first time I had visited La Push after Edward had come back.

"Oh Jake dear Jake don't you understand I'm a vampire now, the smell's not going to come off with a shower. Aren't you mad at me at all?"

"No I'm not mad at you Bella. So, other than the whole vampire thing how are things going. Got any friends up there in Alaska?"

"Well," I said with a shaky laugh, "I guess the reception was as warm as can be expected. You know with the built in danger sensor most humans have."

"Well that's good how about you, job, friends, you know what ever?"

"I'm still on really good terms with the all the retired wolves and a tried a job at the shop but it didn't last that long."

"Jake I'm so glad things worked out for you. Now I have something to tell you. Actually it's someone for you to meet." and as I spoke I removed the shield from around Renesmee. She turned around and looked up at Jacob through long lashes. The moment their eyes met I saw a jolt run through Jacob's entire body then he went unnaturally still. He merely stood there staring at Renesmee.

"Um, hello?" Renesmee said waving a hand in front of Jacob's face. "Are you alright, I know people don't usually appear out of thin air but still staring is rude," then she turned to me and said, "Is he always like this Mom?"

"No, he's not I don't know what's wrong with him. Why don't you go take a walk? I'll try to calm him down or calm him up as the case may be." As Renesmee turned to walk off toward First Beach Jacob seamed to thaw out. He almost visibly shook himself.

"W-w-w-who is that?" asked Jake his voice must have been shaking out of shock more that anger because his voice was the only thing shaking. His eyes were wide open in what was probably the most comical expression I had ever seen.

"That's my daughter Renesmee," I said trying not to crack a smile. "Well Jake this isn't like you. I know you aren't used to people showing up out of thin air, but you look positively dumbstruck. What the heck is the matter with you?"

"Bella, I know you're probably going to punch me for telling you this but I think I just imprinted on your daughter."

**A/N: Got to love those cliffhangers right people. Don't forget to check in often for my updates, and just so you know I have occasional issues with writers block and or my internet connection so please don't get mad if the updates are a little spread out.**


	2. Would you like the knuckle sandwich or t

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight (Yet. Hey a girl can dream can't she?)**

**A/N: I know that I have Bella and Jacob as the two main characters and they are but they aren't together. All couples are the same as in the books.**

_**Fifteen Years Later**_

**Chapter Two**

**Will You Have the Knuckle Sandwich or the Curve Ball?**

"Bella, I know you're probably going to injure me for telling you this but I think I just imprinted on your daughter," as he uttered the last words he threw his hands up in the air like a shield, cringing back about three feet and had a very terrified look on his face. It was a good thing he flinched because otherwise this time I would have broken his face.

"Did you just say what I think you said?" I thundered at him crackling thunder in the dark suppressive clouds and bringing a fierce wind to blow full force behind me making the shaking the trees ferociously.

"I thought you wanted me to imprint, you said that you hoped I would find that someone special and I just did in your Renesmee," he said flinching back another seven or eight feet.

"You had better thank your lucky stairs that I have insanely powerful self-control otherwise you would be smeared across half of La Push right now." I said taking three menacing toward him. How dare he imprint on Renesmee, my Renesmee! "Okay you know what I fine! Great in fact! You finally imprinted but listen here you have to tell Renesmee about this," I said very animatedly then said a little louder "Renesmee could you please get over here, now?" and almost as soon as I had spoken she was standing next to me.

"What?" she said almost whiningly, "You just sent me to go take a walk and now you're telling me to get back here. What the heck is going on here?!" she finished with a tone of utter irritation.

"Well go on Jake don't you have something to tell Renesmee?" I said goading him into telling her.

"Renesmee, I, um, ah, mm, I, I, I, kind of imprinted on you," he said trailing off to a barely audible whisper.

"Cool!" said Renesmee enthusiastically. Then she did something even I didn't expect her to do. She jumped on his shoulders and grabbed a fist full of hair in each hand and pulled his head back to look directly into her face. "What does that mean?''

"It means we're meant to be together. We're the only people for each other."

"Sweat this saves me a lot of looking around in the vampire world. You aren't to bad looking either that's a plus," she said releasing his hair and leapfrogging over his head and landing four feet in front of him. Then she spun on her toes and asked me. "Can we take him home mom?"

"Take him home?" I asked incredulously. "Renesmee, he's not some random puppy by the side of the highway, he's a living breathing person."

"And?" she said as if this held no meaning at all for her.

"And that means you have to ask him first."

"Oh, okay." then turning back to face Jacob, Renesmee "You want a come along or will you follow later in your…"

"86 Volkswagen rabbit." Jacob inserted after a short startled pause.

"Well that's settled then well wait for you to tell your dad you're leaving and then you'll follow us in your rabbit. Now the only question is are you going to introduce us to your dad or leave him to just guess at your were your at."

"Well then let's go introduce you or in Bella's case reintroduce you to my dad."

We all walked out of the concealing shroud of trees. I for one was positively dreading the coming conversation with Billy. It was all too likely that he would be absolutely furious that I had been turned vampire. It would also not help matters that I had been turned via the Cullens no less. It was quite possible that he would call a breach of the contract. It was possible that Jake could nullify this by the fact that he had imprinted upon my Renesmee. After all she did happen to be half vampire and if we were killed by wolves it would probably create an incredibly mad Renesmee and in effect a damaged pack if not a dead pack except for Jacob. No if I had thought it through rationally I would have seen that the pack couldn't attack a pack member's imprinted, but of course I wasn't thinking rationally at that point and was simply worried about what Billy would say and think of me now. Jacob though appeared to share none of my fears. As a matter of fact he had a grin the length of the river Nile stretching his face. Renesmee too seemed unconcerned about the upcoming meeting with what would be considered her father in-law.

When we had reached the front door Jake threw the door and said, "Dad guess what!" well I suppose said is a little bit of an understatement it was more of an enthusiastic yell.

"What is it this time Jake?" said Billy in a weary tone that made me wonder if this was a regular occurrence.

"I imprinted!" Jacob replied sprinting into the kitchen and all but bouncing up and down in front of Billy.

"Oh! Well this is defiantly something new!" exclaimed Billy. "Was it that pretty little girl at the door earlier?" he asked immediately.

"No! No it wasn't her dad," then with a quick glance at us he added, "Dad maybe you had better come into the living room I've got quite a bit to explain to you and I think it best if every one involved were able to fit into the same room. So as Jake wheeled his father into the living room with one hand he motioned for us to have a seat with the other.

"Oh now there are two beautiful young ladies. I believe you do have some explaining to do Jacob," scolded Billy in a severe tone but still had a smile on his face. "Why don't you begin with how you managed to get to gals as pretty as this to hang out with the likes of you?"

"Well Dad, you see it's not as simple as all that. Wait, wait, wait, and back up. Maybe we should start with introductions. Oh God it makes my head hurt just trying to figure out how to explain it."

"Well if you're so confused I'll just start it off for you," said Renesmee standing up and approaching Billy's wheelchair. "Hi I'm Renesmee and your son just imprinted on me and you are…?" Renesmee finished here introduction with a small curtsy with her nonexistent skirt and then waiting patiently for Billy to introduce himself to her.

"I'm Billy Black, Jacob's dad it's nice to meet you Renesmee," replied Billy who seemed quite taken aback at her forwardness.

"Jake, could you do me a favor and introduce me to your dad. I don't think that I could explain it correctly if I tried." I said with a glance in Jacob's current position on the sofa next to Billy and across from me.

"Okay, but you interrupt me if you think… I'm telling it wrong," by which he I assumed he meant _if you think I'm going to_ _scare_ _him to much. _Then he turned to his father and began the arduous task of explaining me to his father. This meant by extension explaining Renesmee more thoroughly but I would probably have to jump in at some point because Jacob obviously wouldn't know details about that part of my history.

"Dad, do you remember Bella Swan who hung around here about fifteen years ago?" he began.

"Ya, I do went and married that vampire right. I don't see what Bella has to do with this girl." replied Billy.

"Well Dad. This is Bella."

**A/N: Muhahahaha boy do I love my cliff hangers. Seriously though folks I would have made it longer but I had a test to study for tomorrow and couldn't take time to work on it so I just had to cut it off sorry. **


	3. Shall I get a Doggy Bag for your Sob Sir

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight blah, blah, blah…**

**A/N: You know people it's not polite to read and run please review. I'm going to start getting cranky if some people don't start reviewing.**

_**Fifteen Years Later**_

**Chapter Three**

**Shall I Get a Doggy Bag for Your Sob Sir?**

"Well Dad. This is Bella."

"What do you mean this is Bella?" exclaimed Billy staring opened mouthed at me. Frankly when he flapped his jaw like that he looked like an old fish.

"Bella could you do me a favor and finish the story because frankly that look Dad's giving me is giving me the heebie-jeebies."

"Ya I guess so," I said weakly trying not to be intimidated by the wrinkled old man sitting in front of me. "Well you see Billy, um after the honeymoon with Edward I found out I was pregnant, and I was about to die right after I had Renesmee so they had to change me. So Renesmee is half vampire and I am all vampire. Since then we have been living in Alaska and I've needed to get some closer with Jacob for a while now. I decided to bring Renesmee along with me and when I introduced her to Jake he freaked out then said he imprinted on her," I finished without having taken a breath trough the entire monologue.

"So what you're saying," said Billy rubbing the crease between his eyes with a very tired look on his face, "is that my son has imprinted on a half vampire who is the daughter of his best friend? Okay, I think I am officially confused, but I don't think that I'm going to get any less confused in the next five months," then turning to face Jacob he continued. "Well I suppose that you're going to be leaving with Bella and Renesmee. Jake could you promise me one thing though. Please come me visit for Christmas."

"Sure Dad I'll be back for Christmas," said Jake who sounded very close to tears.

"Well you guys had better get going if you're going to get back to Alaska by this evening."

"Goodbye Dad I'll see you at Christmastime," and with that Jacob turned away from his father and ran into his room. I followed him into his room and found him packing his clothes into a small black duffle bag with tears streaming down his face. I flowed over to him and threw my arms around his waist around and stood with him and shared a moment of silent grieving. Then I turned and shoved the remainder of his clothes into the black bag then returned to the leaving room.

After Jacob enveloped Billy in a heartfelt hug we turned and left silently through the door. Renesmee and I turned to the right, toward our sleek black Mercedes. Jacob turned to the left and bolted toward his old garage and the '86 Volkswagen Rabbit. After a few seconds we heard the engine of the old car blare to life and streak toward the road next to us. I turned the key in the ignition and sped smoothly back toward Alaska and my family.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short I wanted to start the next chapter with when they got to Alaska. Endless hours in a car just isn't very much fun to read or write.**


	4. You'll Want the Large Table if there's o

**A/N: I don't own Twilight Stephanie Myers does.**

**Chapter Four**

**You'll want the Large Table if there's one to join Your Party Still.**

Oh goody, goody I just can't wait to find out what the rest of the family has to say. I thought sarcastically to myself. Well if I'm lucky no one will kill anyone else and we can go on with our lives. These were the thoughts that were running through my head as we drove the last few miles to the large estate the Cullens and Alaska coven were sharing for the time being.

"Renesmee, what ever you do don't let Jacob out of your sight until everyone is completely calm and Jazz has given the okay."

"No problem," replied Renesmee nonchalantly.

With less than a minute to spare before we reached the estate I mentally reviewed how I was going to explain this new predicament to the rest of the vampires with which we currently resided. I pulled into the spacious driveway with Jacob pulling in beside us all three of us left our respective vehicles and walked up to the large oak front door. I lightly pressed the small mother of pearl button next to the molding around the door. No sooner had my finger left the button than Edward was silently opening the immense door and ushering us in.

"Hello honey, I love you, how was the trip? Oh and by the way why did you bring the wolf boy back with you?" Edward whispered into my ear as he gently removed my Jacket.

"Wait a moment and I'm sure that he will either think it or explain it in a few moment but you might as well wait until all those present in the house arrive so that he needn't explain it more than once," I whispered back embracing him swiftly.

"Well now I see what exactly what you're talking about and what I want to know is why you didn't deck him?" replied Edward just before we released each other. "I believe that I hear the rest of the family coming," announced Edward turning around to face Renesmee and Jacob. Roughly a moment later the Cullens and the Tanya's family arrived in the living room just beyond the entry why where the four of us were still standing. Edward, Renesmee, and I glided to meet them and exchange greetings. Jacob loped along behind us.

"What do you mean by bringing the dog along Bella?" asked Tanya accusingly.

"Why don't we let Jacob speak for himself?" suggested Edward.

After a short pause Jake proceeded to retell his revaluation to the vampires. "Well are you going to let me stay or am I going to have to leave?"

"Well I for one think that the answer to that question is quite obvious," said Carlisle. "I believe that it would be inherently wrong to separate these two and if we forced Jacob here to leave I can only assume that Renesmee here would either follow him immediately or shortly there after. Seeing as we are all so attached to our dear Renesmee we would be terribly heartsick after that and it would be an all around bad idea."

"I suppose to do have a point Carlisle," agreed Tanya grudgingly. "But we must do something about that smell if he is to be here for any length of time." She finished with a laugh. After you got used to her Tanya could be quite funny but to those who didn't know her she could come off as quite spastic, changing from one emotion to the other as quickly as blinking. At first it had been very difficult for me to have a conversation with this particular vampire. Because though she had an electric charisma and a sparkling personality her sense of humor was rather skewed. When there was a situation that she found interesting or boring or pretty much any thing worth her notice she would turn into a joke. It was rather refreshing in a strange sort of way to have a vampire with such a sense of humor because many of the older friends of Carlisle's were let's face it dull.

"Well I for one don't see what you mean by smell I think that Jake smell quite pleasant," interjected Renesmee offhandedly. "Any who, shouldn't we show Jacob his room because the night is already drawing to a close and I think that the two of us who still sleep ought to so that we will be fresh for a full day of classes tomorrow at school." As she finished Renesmee skipped lightly up the stair and off to her room.

"Wait a second, what do you mean school? I've already graduated high school once why should I have to go back again?" Jake asked almost in a panic. I could only assume that the first time through high school had not been a very enjoyable experience for him.

"If you are going to be staying with us you are going to have to play along with this little charade of ours. You see to keep from suspicion enroll the youngest of us in school to avoid truant officers more that any thing. Because if we pretend that they are old enough to be out of high school we can't stay in one place for very long," Carlisle informed Jacob coolly.

"You can't have enrolled me in school already I only just got here?" asked Jake in total disbelief.

"No, of course we haven't," interjected Alice suddenly. "But mark my words you will be forced to learn something tomorrow." At this everyone in the room except for Jacob started laughing.  
"Why don't I show you to your room now Jake you'll probably want to get settled in so you can get a good night's sleep before tomorrow and your first day back in high school?" I said deciding to rescue Jacob from the room full of jubilant vampires. I lead him up the large oak staircase and down a long hallway. Opening the third door to the right I reviled a large room with pail turquoise walls and a large emerald green four post bed in the center. The floor was made of oak as well but it was a slightly lighter shade than in the rest of the house. The wall were almost completely bare but for a large pane glass window spanning the entire length of one wall, in keeping with the wide open style that most of the vampires I had met so far seemed to enjoy. "Well here's your new room feel free to add your own personal effects."

"Look at this bed!" exclaimed Jacob. "It must be four times as big as my old one!" he ran over to the bed and proceeded to bounce up and down on it for almost seven minutes.

"Well I'll leave you and your new bed alone now. Do try and get some sleep. It would set rather a bad precedent if you were to fall asleep on your first day at a new school," I said backing slowly a way from the still bouncing Jacob.

"'Okay, see you in the morning," said Jacob with a slight wave of his hand as he continued his bouncing.

**A/N: I never meant this to be a very long story so the end. I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
